


Itziar,my live,my love

by Raquel_Marquina



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Itziar and Àlvaro, Love, romantic, work x love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquel_Marquina/pseuds/Raquel_Marquina
Summary: Cheeping a romantic relationship as a secret is sometimes harder than it seems...





	Itziar,my live,my love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a english spin of, from my german fanfiction „familia instantànea“ . It‘s only a Oneshot

The moment, when Ursulà closed the door and came back from the Toilette let all other actors recognize that, even in the training before the official filming of the scene, they had to give 1000 percent or more to show, that they are worth to be a part of this famous series. Slowly the sound of the passionate Spanish music, who was produced specifically for the series and get a part of the figures of Moscow and Denver, got louder and made a very special atmosphere, although it was part of work, from all people in this area . All the actors, who played a part of the gang were present on the set at the moment. Itziar and Àlvaro stood in the back of the table together, as if they had to prove again to the audience that they were the heads who led the attack. For a reason the Baskin woman don't know, she suddenly got intense full-body goose bumps, while a warm shiver ran down her spine, leaving her feelings almost completely on fire. Perhaps it was the closeness to her partner Álvaro Morte, or perhaps just the significance of the song, that made her thoughts focuse more on Àlvaro with every new phrase of it .She only knew that she wanted to sink in the strong arms of her partner, so that her body and sole would be filled with love and warmth. Especially in those scenes that were so emotional, it was a pain for both of them not to show the others, how much in love they were, or him, taking her hand in his or Itziar simple nestle her head against his chest. She didn't even mentioned kissing, because only the thought of it let her melt away with the longing to feel his lips. With eyes full of emotions, she looked up at Alvaro, who had already noticed that she was struggling with her control as Itziar not Raquel, but don't want to show him that the scene already touched her. Alvaro immediately made a note to ask his beautiful girlfriend about the scene, which touched her that much, even though they already played it very often. Suddenly he felt the unbelievable urge to take her in his arms, her body passionately but still loosely pressed against his, slowly move to the music with their bodies totally in unice. To kiss her ... With all the love, the desire and the passion he felt for her. "My present wife wanted to talk to you, since I've found my happiness with you ..." were the phrases that Itziar still noticed before Àlvaro pulled her lovingly into his arms. Everything else seemed unimportant to them now, as they danced to the rhythm of the romantic music. Even their colleagues doesn't matter anymore! Slowly and cautiously as if he could break Itziar, he start to move them faster to the beat of the music over the limited area on which they could be filmed. From the first moment when their eyes met nobody could protect them from the fact that they sank even further into their eyes and neither Itziar nor himself could detach themselves from this amazing feeling which is growing in their stomach and let them dance in heaven. Her soft arms were gently wrapped around his neck, their eyes were still locked, but more wasn't necessary because the strong arms of the love of her life tenderly pressed her to his masculine body "Itziar, my life, my love ... "whispered her dream man in love with her in her ear and start to stroke her back tenderly. His actions let the walls in the otherwise dominated woman finally trample. Gently Itziar buried her head onto his neck in tears and a soft half cried" I love you too "left her mouth in a silent voice, still guided by his gentle movements and they noticed that it was far too late to keep their love a secret from the others. They let everyone read their feelings like a open book far too long. "Don't cry angle!" was all that left Àlvaro almost worriedly, slowly rocking her body in his embrace, while Álvaro gently lifted Itziar's head from his wet neck only to gently brush the tears of joy from her cheeks with his thumbs. After he finished he put his forehead against the forehead of his smaller girlfriend and looked in her gorgeous eyes again. The deep eye contact magically made them dive further into the world of love, which only resulted in her even closer embrace and neither of them felt the urge to let each other go. Both of them knowing that, sooner or later they had to show themselves that they are in love with each other. "Alvaro, my love, my life!" a tear-stained voice who belongs to Itziar incredibly gentle and in love, when she entered into the chorus and looked up at him with love,   
happiness and sparkling, beaming eyes while she gave him her incredibly sweet smile, in which her velvety, silky, pink lips surround her white teeth gently, invited him even more to kiss her. The desire grew so great that he moved his head toward hers without thinking until it struck him that Itziar had begun to laugh and he decided to pull back again and ask her what she was so amusing about the moment. "Angel?" he asked softly and clearly confused while he played with a strand of hair from Itziar and twirled it with his finger as he looked at her with soft eyes. "This is a war song and the only thing our brains get is „my love my life" she asked, trying to suppress the laughter, but did not stay long as she was once again captured by his lips, which were now all over hers "Alvaro ..." was the only thing she breathed in his mouth before she felt the silky, tender skin on hers, combined with the warm, wet tongue that gently but with a bit of pressure urged to be welcomed in her mouth to play with her toungle. She simply could not refuse him as he finally licked her full mouth and returned his favor, loosing herself too fast in the swirl of the familiar passion and infatuation, her arms tightening around the strong but soft shoulder and from that moment Itziar knew they lost the battle against their mind.Like two drowning people who needed air, they hung with closed eyes on each others lips, sucking on the other tongue, exploring each others mouth and embracing each other as if there was no tomorrow. After an eternity which eventually left them totally in love with a heavy Breathing, racing hearts and glowing eyes while they are holding their bodys tight. "How beautiful you are!" Álvaro breathed tenderly in her ear as he lovingly pushed her hair behind it and studied her face closely, causing his beautiful girlfriend to giggle in love as she snuggled closer to his body and enjoyed Álvaro's presence. "Did I tell you that I love you like I never loved someone else before?" Itziar asked with still heavy breath and played trivially with the fingers of her boyfriend. She didn‘t even expect an answer. It doesn‘t need "I love you" or any other sometimes meaningless words to prove to each other that they are in love with each other and couldn’t live with each other. “ You did!" Àlvaro smiled completely in love and focused on his girlfriend's eyes again before he finished his sentence with "but you can tell me as often as you want!" before he kissed her tenderly again. A hand on his shoulders let both float in the reality again. Shocked, they broke apart to face a shameful Esther Acebo, the Mònica Gaztambide or Stockholm actress, who don’t want to disturbe her colleges like that in such a situation. " You defently should take care of what do on set! Don’t worry, I haven heard or seen anything! You look so cute and completely in love together!Your little secret is safe with me "was the only thing that left her lips grinning before she closed the gap between herself and her colleagues and hugged them both to let them know she felt with them. She would not jeopardize this young, incredibly enamored happiness. That was a sure thing!


End file.
